Love at first hand
by kuronekochan754
Summary: love was a feeling Edd wasn't familiar with, since it was the one feeling he haven't experienced. So he never realized Kevin feeling for him, even though they were quite obvious.


(Edd's POV)

I walked to my locker just like every other day, but today someone was standing in front of it. When I got closer, and I realized the person was Kevin. I walked over and "Salutation Kevin is there something you need me for?"

(Kevin's POV)

I looked at boy that made me fall so hard in love with, I will never forget the moment when I first looked into those blue eyes that shined like the ocean. I knew that he was the one, I wasn't gay, since it was only Edd that made me feel that way. I had never looked at any other boy like this before, and I only dated girls in the past. "Yea I need to talk to you about something, can we go over to your place so it's just us?"

(Edd's POV)

Unsure of what he could possibly want to talk to me about, and I didn't want to risk getting hurt if I was to say reject him, so I agreed to letting him come over. "Of course Kevin, let me just grab my stuff and we can head to my home." Kevin moved to the side so he wasn't blocking my way to my locker. I took out some books and put them in my messenger bag and put the ones that I didn't need inside. "I am finished, so shall we head out?"

(Kevin's POV)

"Yea sure, let's go" I started to walk, out of the school Edd beside me. I noticed him having a bit of trouble carrying with his bag. "You want me to hold that for you?"

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you with my belongings. And you have your own bag to hold"

"Then how about we switch bags, I don't have much in it."

He hesitated a bit but nodded his head softly. I gave him my book bag, and he handed me his messenger bag. After the switch, we started walking to Cul De Sac.

(Edd's POV)

The trip back home, felt new since I was with someone. When we reached my house. I took my keys out of pocket and opened the door, I let Kevin in before myself and closed the door behind me. I looked over at Kevin, his face was tinted red, I walked up to him so I could feel his temperature. When I was in front of him the color grew to a darker shade.

(Kevin's POV)

Edd's body was so close to mine, and one of his soft hand reach up and my forehead, and the blue eyes of his looking into mine. All of this made me, lose control I took his hand off my forehead and intertwined with mine, and pulled him in closer I saw him finch a little but I didn't stop and I kissed the lips that I have been waiting forever for. I pulled back and looked at him, his face was so red and his eyes were shut so tightly. I smiled, and put my hand on his cheek when I did his eyes opened. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold back anymore. I love you Eddward I love you so much."

(Edd POV)

Did I hear him right? He loves me? All different kinds of questions went through my head. The look on his face was genuine, however I am not sure how to respond to something like this. "Kevin I, I don't know what to say. I never been involved with anyone before."

"Please say you will give me a chance, I beg you Edd."

"Okay I guess I-"

Before I could finish I found myself getting another kiss from my new lover. That word that cross my mind made me blush harder.

(Kevin's POV)

I kissed him longer than the first time, and I wrapped my arms around his slender form. My hand settled on the small of his back and the other cradled his neck. I broke the kiss and hugged him. When I looked at him I saw some tears forming. "I sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No don't apologize, it wasn't you it's just I never felt this emotion before, love is something don't have much information on and I am happy to experience this with you"

"If that the case then let me teach you everything, about love with the love I have for you."

The tears overflowed out of his eyes making them glimmer as beautiful as it makes them I still don't want to see my love cry. "Come on don't cry." I used my sleeve to wipe them up and gave him a smile. He smiled back at me and the tears stopped.

* * *

><p>my first story so bear with me there going to more to this story so stay tune to find out what happens<p> 


End file.
